Sapphire
by jadesshadow
Summary: This is another fic that I have written for my little sister but it is good so enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Sapphire

By: She Wolf Demon

Chapter One

(AN: I will have my character from my other Harry Potter story in here because this basically happened at the same time yada yada. Anyways enjoy.)

No one would have ever thought that Draco Malfoy of all people would have a twin sister. One whole year she had been home schooled because her parents were afraid that she might hurt others due to her short temper. When Draco was in his second year she finally talked her parents into letting her go to Hogwarts to finish her education.

The day she was to go she woke up bright and early to make sure that she had everything ready. Her parents had made sure that she would be in Slytherin with her brother because he was the only one who could control her. She was up in her room trying to decide what to do with her sleek white-blond hair when her mother called,

"Sapphire come down to breakfast before it gets cold." Sapphire blinked her deep sapphire eyes and decided that her hair would be fine the way it was and she went downstairs to eat.

Twenty minutes later she was on the Hogwarts Express waving goodbye to her parents, she walked around until she found her brother in the corridor. Draco walked swiftly up to her and said, "If you embarrass me in anyway I will make sure that you go home that second."

Sapphire looked at him then she said sarcastically, "Don't worry I won't ruin your reputation baby brother."

"You're only older by two minutes." Draco shot back.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and she side stepped her brother, "See ya." She called behind her as she stepped into and empty compartment. She sat alone for about ten minutes when another second year boy in Slytherin walked in to join her.

"Hey are you new?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"Well sorta, I was home schooled last year and I am starting here in my second year with my twin." Sapphire said.

"Then you must be related to Draco, you both have the same face and hair." The boy sat down in front of her and held out his had. "My name is John."

Sapphire took his hand and smiled, "My name is Sapphire, it is nice to meet you and good guess. Yes Draco is my twin."

"Do you like Quidditch?" John asked

"I like to watch it but I am not much of a player unless I am a keeper or catcher." Sapphire shrugged her shoulders, "I never did like flying much."

"I can understand that, I don't like it much either." John looked out the window, "Why must the Slytherins hate the Gryffindors so much?"

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked

"Oops. I was just thinking out loud, but why do the Slytherins hate the Gryffindors?" He asked.

"I dunno, good question though." Sapphire looked out of the window as well. "Why do you know a Gryffindor?"

"Yes I know a third year by the name of Jade. She is best friends with the trouble makers of the school, Fred and George."

"Ah, yes even I have heard of them and I am home schooled. Draco is always writing home and saying that Fred and George are always causing trouble." She grinned "He said that once they set a plague loose in the Slytherin Common room."

"Nah that was Jade not them, Fred and George just helped her get into the common room. She ended up in detention for a week."

Sapphire laughed, "And I take it that detention didn't faze her."

"Not for an instant she has made duo trouble makers into the trio." John couldn't help but smile "I met Jade last year, in detention of course, she was incredibly nice to me even though I was in Slytherin."

"What does she look like?" Sapphire asked.

"The thing about Jade is, she is really pretty and the one way to find her out of the crowd would be her eyes."

"Her eyes?" Sapphire was puzzled.

"Yes Jade has bright jade green eyes and black hair. That is how Fred and George can find her even in the thickest of crowds." John said.

"You certainly are helpful." Sapphire said, "I sure am glad that I met you."

"And I am glad that I have a new friend to help." John said with a smile. Sapphire returned the smile, she had already made a new friend she couldn't believe her luck.


End file.
